A Human Body
by OreoundTheWorld
Summary: Jeanne a réussi a sortir avec Mathieu de l'ordi, avec l'aide de son créateur et d'une amie. Elle va découvrir notre monde et être perplexe.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, je vous présente ma première fanfiction alors soyez cool avec moi :)

Ce sera centré sur les personnages de SLG, qui, je le rappelle, ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Mathieu Sommet

J'espère que vous aimerait

Review si vous voulez me faire un commentaire ou me poser des questions :)

Bisous et salut les geek :)

 _"-Ca y est ! Regardez, Elle ouvre les yeux! "_

 _Je me mis doucement à sortir de mon songe. Mes yeux? Et puis d'abord qui était la personne autour de moi? Non quels étaient LES personnes autour de moi ?_

 _Je me mis lentement à tenter de me lever mais une douleur lansinante me taraudait le crâne, et je ne pus réprimer un cri de douleur._

 _"Je crois que je vais mieux m'entendre avec elle maintenant, gamin"_

 _Je me mis à regarder autour de moi. Mais, Nom de Dieu, où est ce que je suis ? Il y a de la lumière, blanche,... oui blanche,... tellement blanche qu'elle en devient aveuglante._

 _Mais deux formes se mirent devant la fenetre et me permit de m'habituer à cette lumière._

 _Je me mis enfin à parler:_

 _"Où est ce que je ... Mais bordel What the Fuck ? "_

 _Ma voix? Non la mienne est plus tranchée, plus robotique. C'est une nouvelle voix ? Je suis malade ? Attend, on m'a quand même pas ..._

 _Mais oui, c'est ça !_

 _"-Ca va Jeanne?, s'inquiéta une toute petite voix_

 _-Elle en a peut-être trop pris", disais un autre avec une voix de défoncé_

 _Mais attend je connais ces voix, puis une précence me prit par le épaules._

 _Je vis disctinctement des yeux bleus, me fixer du regards et une voix qui me dit "Hé ho, on redescend ! On a réussi à sortir de la machine ! Tu n'es plus dans un ordi, Jeanne, mais dans un vrai corps de... Femme"_

 _La petite hésitation me fit peur. Quoi attend j'ai récupéré le corps d'un monste c'est ça?_

 _"Bien gamin, elle est vraiment génial comme cela , comme je les aime."_

 _Ne pouvant me retenir, je lui dis:_

 _"Si tu veux un paquet de mouchoirs, vas-y te gêne pas"_

 _Je parle comme cela maintenant? Je suis ce genre de ... ? quoi au juste? Moi qui avait une Vie de IA tranquille et qui veillais sur le "protégé" de mon créateur, voilà qu' a cause d'une lubbies de ce dernier, je me retrouve complétement... Paumé, perdue, sans repère.._

 _La douleur revint plus forte que la première. Je fis un petit cri et m'avança la tête, oui c'est cela, vers un corps étranger, qui me prit ausitôt par les épaules et m'enlaça. C'était chaud, doux, et la Toute première fois pour moi que je ressentis et vivait, cette chose , qui est quoi au juste? Je recherche dans mes bases de données... Non maintenant c'est un cerveau que je possède, comme celui qui .. m'enlace, oui m'enlace. Un Câlin...ce que demandait toujours le plus jeune de cette bande... C'était dont cela._

 _Je me détendis dans les bras du...Jeune homme. Et j'entendis des voix derrière nous. Je pris quelques secondes de réconfort, ensuite je me détachis de son ... Etreinte, oui c'est bien aussi un synonyme du mot calin, qui désigne..._

 _Mon cerveau surchauffe... Je recherche trop d'information d'un seul coup.C'est de cela que viennent les douleurs. Il faut que je me concentre et me calme, je ne peut plus partir dans trop de recherche d'un coup avec un cerveau .Je ne suis plus une "machine" comme m'appelle le garçon, mais ... Une fille?_

 _Je me remis de mes émotions et me mit à parler:_

 _"Qui... mmh mmh... qui suis-je? "_

 _J'été legèrement ébété, ma voix était assez agréable plus que celle d'avant, mais les mots que j'employe ne sont pas du même vocabulaire que j'employais dès lors._

 _Devant le silence, je me mis à regarder mon assemblé._

 _Il y avait un homme en kigurimi de Panda, qui boudait... Maître Panda, je le detestes lui, il essayé de faire du mal au "protégé" de mon créateur... Mon Protégé._

 _Puis un autre avec un bob, et un joint qu'il vient seulement de retrouver dans sa poche sans doute. Le Hyppie, lui il était sympa, même si il était toujours à côté de la plaque._

 _Le suivant portait une casquette et un tee-shirt rouge .. de ... Captain America, héros issus des comics Marvel. Il me regardait, avec des yeux de cocker. Je me mis à ... fondre, il été toujours mignon et gentil avec moi. Le Geek. On été assez proche, comme un geek avec son ordinateur. Bizarre ces sensatiosn..._

 _Puis le dernier qui était debout, été le plus dérangeant, il me fesait hérisser les ... Poils ? Sensation étrange que cela. Mais aussi... Oui de la curiosité envers cet homme en noir, avec ces lunettes de soleil et sa cigarette à la bouche. Le Patron. Le plus dérangé du peu d'hommes et même d'humains que je conaissais. Toujours pervers mais néanmoins, avec ces alusions pas toujours fine et ces remarques acerbes... Il était ... Etrangement sexy. Oui c'est cela, Dérangeant et Sexy à la fois, comme la première fois qu'on écoute un morceau de métal. Je le sais grâce au dernier homme de ce groupe improbable, celui qui m'avait pris dans ces bras, et qui était près de moi, une main sur la mienne et qui m'avait initié au plaisir de l'écoute du métal. Une main, c'est étrange ! Ca a cinq tentacule avec des os... des phallanges, et cela formait... Des doigts... Voilà le mot._

 _Je m'y perds un peu. Je me recentre sur le jeune homme aux yeux bleus devant moi. Mathieu. Son nom est Mathieu. Il était plutôt petit, bruns, dans les 1m60 grand maximum, et des yeux bleus... Renversant, déroutant... Envoutant... Mes données me font voir des passage de films romantique. Je me les écarte dans ma tête. Cela ne m'est jamais arrivé... Je divague. C'est peut-être dû à ma nouvelle enveloppe ? J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je croyais depuis le début n'était qu'une illusion, une chimère..._

 _Enfin, je me recentre et me mit à répéter_

 _"Qui suis-je ... Nom de Dieu?" Puis je me mis les mains devant la bouche. C'était l'expression de Mathieu. Pourquoi l'ai-je dis ? Je me frotte la tête, non me gratte la tête. J'ai des cheveux courts... Ils se sont trompés... Je ne suis pas une fille alors._

 _Pour en être sûr je me mis à me ... souvenir... de ce qu'est une femme. Elles ont les cheveux longs, aime tout ce qui est mode, boutique, vêtement, manicure. Mais, plus important encore, elles ont des protubérance au niveau de la poitrine. Je me mis tout de suite à m'observer et vit ce que j'avais un tee-shirt... Noir avec un loup blanc... "Winter is Coming" ... Oui c'est une série plébicité américaine... Game Of Throne... Et remarquit deux protubérance. Contente que mon blase... Euh prénom ... J'ai un prénom désormais... allait avec mon... Sexe, Je me mis à dire:_

 _"Je suis une fille !_

 _-Decernez lui la medaille de l'évidence, dit avec cynisme le Patron_

 _-C'est pas à toi que je parle, Pervers des montagnes, dis-je en resentant de la satisfaction par la tête qu'a fait celui-ci fasse à mon ... Clash_

 _-Non mais..._

 _\- Tu vas bien? Coupa la petite voix de geek, anxieuse._

 _\- Un peu étrange mais sinon ça roule"_

 _Devant le regards de Geek et son " tu es sûre? " Je ne pus m'enpecher d'enlever la Main de Mathieu et de me lever et le prendre dans mes bras. Ce qui me permit de me rendre compte de mon anatomie. Je suis plus grande que les hommes réuni. J'imagine que c'est normal. Et mes membres sont long et fins... Comme une baguette chinoise... Ou un personnage de Tim Burton..._

 _Le Geek chuina sur ... Il m'arrive à la potrine. Cela me fit faire un petit sourire de sympathie envers ce petit bonhomme et lui murmurra à l'oreille_

 _"C'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce corps encore, néanmoins je vais bien, je te le promet... Et tu sais que je ne peut pas mentir c'est dans mes pro... non mes habitudes. "_

 _Je me détachis de lui et me mis à regarder ses yeux bleus, aussi beaux et profond que ceux de Mathieu._

 _Ce qui est normal vu que ces autre personne, Le Hyppie, le Patron, le Geek et même ce fichu Panda de pacotille était les personnalité de Mathieu, ayant un troubles de la personnalité multiples._

 _Attendez ..., "beaux et profond" ? Je n'avais jamais employé de qualificatif de ce genre avant d'être ... dans ce corps. Ce qui me fait un peu peur. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je les employe ... A moins que ?_

 _Je viens de comprendre..._

 _"Mathieu, dis-je en me retournant vers celui-ci, dans le corps de qui vous m'avez mis, bandes de pervers? " Cette insulte était purement gratuite, mais la situation est grave... Je crois... Ou cela était juste pour le plaisir? Peu importe._

 _Je me suis... disons "implanter" dans un corps qui était de quelqu'un d'autre, qui devait être maintenant... Je me mis à paniquer..._

 _"Ne me dis pas que j'ai pris la place de cette... Fille et que celle-ci est dorénavant dans l'ordi!"_

 _Je me mis à éléver la voix , ce qui fit baisser la tête à Mathieu, mettre le Panda et le Geek en position de défense, faire dire au Hyppie "Cougettes", ce qui , de mon souvenirs de la langue française, n'avait aucun sans à ma question. Le seul qui me regardit avec intention était le Patron avec un petit sourire au lèvres... un petit sourrire dangereux..._

 _"-T'inquiètes Gamine, la meuf qui était avant toi c'est fait descendre._

 _-Par qui ? , dis-je avec une envie de sortir des choses de ma cavité buccale... Vomir, c'était désagréable comme sensation._

 _-Elle était dans notre chemin..._

 _-Vous n'avez tout de même pas... Mais C'EST PAS VRAI, MAIS VOUS ETES GRAVE!_

 _-Aigu, renchéri le Hyppie_

 _\- Non, le Patron te fait marché Jeanne, la fille était avec le gars, qui avait le même corps que moi, et dans lequel je suis à présent. Le sosie, me rapelle-t'il devant à ce qui me semble ma tête de réflexion, celui avec le tatouage illuminati._  
 _-Mon créateur?_

 _-Oui c'est cela et lorsque l'on a réussi à s'enfuir de l'espace informatique, ils nous ont laissés la place dans leurs corps . "_

 _Je m'en rappelle! Une fille, brune, cheveux courts qui m'avait dit, avant mon absence;_

 _"Je te confie mon corps. Accompagne Mathieu dans le monde réel. Il a besoin de toi et toi de lui. Prend soin de lui, je te fais confiance. Il doit revenir dans son monde. Celui-ci a basculé et seulement lui et ces vidéos peuvent le rafaire tourné rond. Bonne chance." Puis elle me poussit vers une crevasse et me fit Adieu de la Main._

 _Alice... Elle s'appellait Alice et avait laisser sa place pour suivre le sosie de Mathieu dans le Web, pour tenter de nous aider pour l'émission de Mathieu._

 _Devant ce magnifique geste de sympathie à notre égard, mais aussi le sacrifice de ces deux admirables personnes et tout ces chamboulements, je ne pus réprimer des sanglots._

 _Mes genoux me lachèrent, j'étais à genoux sur le sol. Devant ma chute, Mathieu se précipita pour me rejoindre. J'avais les mains devant les yeux et pleurait... C'était cela l'action de pleurer... Cela fait mal et mes larmes ont un goût... particulier..._

 _Il me prit dans ces bras, puis Geek se mit de la partie. Ces autres personalités nous regardait bizarrement. On devait faire un tableau étrange. Je me mis à repleurer de plus belles._

 _"Tout va bien, me dit Mathieu, je suis là, on est là, et tu resteras avec nous... Leurs sacrifice ne sera pas vain. Je te le jure"_

 _Appaiser par ces paroles, je me laisse dorloter par Mathieu et le Geek. Devant ces effusions, le Panda était parti vers sa chambre en gromellant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, le Hyppie nous regardait en disant "Ouais Gros", quand au Patron il dit en maugréant "c'est tellement gélatineux que je vais aller vomir " et parti._

 _Nous restâmes là, Mathieu, Geek et Moi, Jeanne dans la peau d'Alice._

 _Puis une question me brûla les lèvres._

 _"-Mathieu..._

 _-Ouais ..._

 _-Pourquoi j'arrive à voir tout tes personnalités?_

 _-Bas peut-être que dorénavant elle existe!_

 _-Je ne crois pas, il y avait un seul "clone" de toi."_

 _Un silence se fit. C'est le geek, à mon grand étonnement (encore une nouveauté, qui est assez rigolote), qui repris._

 _"'Peut-être que vu que nous avons passer d' Internet vers ses corps tous ensemble et que les "hôtes" d'avant été proches, un lien c'est crée"_

 _Cette explication été assez abracadabrante, voir carrément de la science-fiction, mais je ne pus m'empécher d'y croire._

 _"-Cela veut dire..._

 _-Que nous avons une halucination en commun... Ce qui est bizarre, reprit Mathieu_

 _-Moi cela ne me dérange pas, repris-je avec joie et en observant Mathieu, qui me lança un regard interogateur._

 _-Ah bon.?..._

 _-Non comme ça, je vois toutes les personnalités et cela ne change rien avec les liens que nous avons crée, tandis que si je ne les verrai plus, cela m'aurait..._

 _-Fait Chier," Dit le hyppie, reprenant une latte de son joint_

 _Je ris du fait que pour une fois, le Hyppie était lucide et me mit à dire, toujours installé dans les bras confortables de Mathieu et Geek._

 _-Exactement, Hyppie... "_

Je vais voir les commentaires pour mettre la suite :)


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le second Chapitre, merci pour tout vos messages d'encouragements et de félicitations ;)

Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur :)

Donc voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira :)

Leprechauns et Salut les Geek :)

Aimez ? :) Review ? :)

 _Je me sentis si bien ! Les bras de mes amis autour de moi me rapportais du ... réconfort, de la chaleur, et même du bonheur. Des bras autour d'une forme précise... Moi ! C'était tellement extraordinaire. Néanmoins ces effussions étaient un peu entachés par la douleur lanscinante de mon crâne._

 _Tout ces mots liés au corps... c'était tellement étrange et si bon à la fois. Néanmoins, le fait d'être dans ce corps me fessait sentir... Complète. Enfin moi-même. Être... Ce que je n'étais pas... Je ne pouvais pas non plus dire "je" qui est un concept si ... humain._

 _Le Geek, qui pleurait en même temps que moi, se mit à renifler et se rapprocher de plus en plus de mon tee-shirt... Certainement pour s'essuyer. Je ne pus réprimer un petit amusement... Ce qui me fasait penser que c'était un peu du sadisme de trouver de l'amusement le fait que quelqu'un pleure... Tellement "Patronesque"... Ce qui me fit faire un petit frisson de dégoût. Même ce "dégoût" était intéressant à constaté et à éprouvé. Néanmoins je ne pouvais m'ôter de l'esprit que le Geek était... Kawaii, comme le dit le Panda. Vraiment, comme un petit frère que tu as envie de proteger contre ceux qu'ils lui font du mal et de serrer dans tes bras dès que tu vois qu'il est mal._

 _Puis les deux jeunes hommes se reculèrent de moi et se lèvent. A 50 centimètres environ. Et il se mirent à me regarder avec insistance. 4 yeux bleus... Tellement profond et si curieux.. Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'ils ont déjà vu dans les limbes d'Internet. Je ne me lève pas , les observant._

 _"-Tu es vraiment sûre que tu vas bien? Parce qu'on ne le croirait pas avec la crise de larmes que tu viens de nous faire... " Dis Mathieu en regardant le Geek, qui opinait de la tête et observait le Hippie sur le Canapé._

 _"-Pour la 1002 ème fois, en comptant celle-ci, je vais bien , c'est juste que je suis un peu surmenée par les émotions que l'on peut éprouver qu'avec un corps. C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude moi! ", dis-je en fessant la moue, ce qui fit faire un petit sourire à Mathieu. Un sourrire timide, comme si il n'était pas sûr de vouloir sourrire._

 _Devant cette réaction de sa part, je me mis à vouloir, l'imiter. Alors un sourrire... Il faut relever les deux coins de la bouche et plisser légèrement les yeux... Je laisse les automatismes de mon visage faire le reste de l'affaire._

 _Devant la réaction des autres personnes autour de moi, je me dis que je n'ai sans doute pas réussi à faire ce que je voulais faire, parce qu'ils me regardaient avec des têtes surprises._

 _Je voulus changer de sujets, mais une fois encore Mathieu voulut reprendre la parole :_

 _"-Quand même, c'est déroutant de passer d'un espace infini qu'est l'espace informatique, à un corps, qui vieilli et qui est défini... "_

 _Il se mit à s'arreter devant mon regard fixe sur lui. Il commença néanmoins à rougir, ce qui me fis penser que je devais peut-être le géner à le regarder avec autant d'insistance._

 _"-Il est vrai, mais je ne ressens pas la vieillesse dans ce corps donc, pour l'instant cela ne préoccupe pas plus que cela. Enfin, si ! pour mon âge! Mais bon ce n'est pas le problème le plus urgent. Le problème est ... "_

 _Je me mis à faire une pause. Du plus bel effet... Ils me regardaient avec Peur et Angoisse, je me retiens de faire un sourrire... A la Patron._

 _"-Que je ne veux surtout plus retournée à cet enfer qu'est internet, mais je suis mal barré avec toi qui en tire la sève pour en faire des vidéos."Dis-je sur le ton de la blague._

 _Cela fit rire Mathieu.. Un rire... Son étrange mais qui met du baume dans mon coeur. La tête qu'il fait lorsqu'il rigole, j'avais déjà remarqué ,me fessait resentir des chosees à l'intérieur de moi ... Une douleur encore dans mon crâne... Nom de Dieu, mais pourquoi ai-je mal ?_

 _Je dis à Mathieu, pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons:_

 _"-Je ne me suis jamais senti si..._

 _-Vivante", me coupa le Geek_

 _Je me lève et me mis à me rapprocher doucement et sans précipitation du garçon qui mit ces mains devant son visage pour se protéger...Comme si j'allais lui faire du mal. Ce que je ne comptais pas du tout faire bien au contraire. Je les lui enlève et le prit dans mes bras en lui caressant le dos._

 _Il a été surpris au début, je le senti à la façon dont son corps c'était tendu mais après la surprise passée, ces mains se mirent dans mon dos et se mirent à faire les mouvements que je lui fessais._

 _J'adore les câlins ! Je comprend pourquoi le Geek en demande constamment. C'est si Fantastique ! Dès maintenant, j'ai décidé que si le Geek demandait un câlin, c'est moi qui lui ferait. De toutes façons personnes les lui fait._

 _"-Geek, tu es un vrai Génie. C'est cela le mot ! Vivante ! Quelle sensation génialissime! Vous savez ce que je veux faire ? Me prendre un nettoyage ! Bon Dieu! Mais d'abord, où se trouve la zone pour se laver... Hum ..._

 _-La douche ?" , tenta Mathieu_

 _Je me sépare du Geek, qui souriait, ce qui me fis plaisir,. Néanmoins il ne pus s'empecher de garder ma main dans la sienne, et une rougeur apparaît sur son visage. Kawaiiii ! J'eu toute les peine du monde de ne pas mettre mes lèvres sur sa joue... Attend, c'est un bisou ! Ouais c'est cela ! Je me reconcentris sur notre discussion et regardis Mathieu, tendis le pouce vers le Haut::_

 _"-Bien Joué, Captain Obvious !"_

 _Encore une de ces expressions ! Mais bon Dieu, pourquoi je les lui sert ? Pour me venger ? Ou comme sorte qu'il m'accepte malgré les changements? Je penche pour la 2ème version. Mais je ne sais décidement pas pourquoi. Bordel de mal de tête !_

 _"-Alors où se situe t'elle ? "_

 _Mais avant que Mathieu est pus me donner sa réponse. Un cri nous firent nous retourner._

 _C'était le Hippie qui revenait parmi nous. En un "Gros" tonitruant._

 _Je lachais la main du Geek (qui paraisait déçu, malgré la surprise du cri, car il fessait une moue trop Mignonne), me rapproche instinctivement du Hippie, et pris ses mains dans les miennes (ça aussi c'est génial, vive les tentacu...Hum, Mains !):_

 _"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hippie ?", dis je d'une voix calme, sereine, ce qui change de la façon nerveuse et vive de comment je parlais depuis que j'étais dans ce corps._

 _"-J'ai fait un rêve prémonitoire, Gros"_

 _Sérieusement j'en doutais beaucoup, mais je ne pus m'enpêcher de sortir._

 _"-Qui est ... ? "_

 _Suvi une minute de silence, où on attendais, Moi, Mathieu et Geek, la révélation de notre ami Drogué, ponctué de Gros._

 _Et c'est à cet instant il sorti la bombe de révélations:_

 _"-Les Citrouilles sont des Cucurbitacés, Gros"._

 _Soit c'est ce qu'il avait vraiment rêvé, ce qui montre qu'il s'est éclaté depuis qu'on est rentré, ou il avait oublié et se laisse aller à ces phrases pleines de poësie._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pus lancer un regard un Mathieu avec un sourrire, qu'il me renvoit et en me retournant vers le Hippie complétement défoncé, je me mis à rire. Ce qui étais tout nouveau pour moi._

 _Mon rire n'étais pas très agréable (comlparé à celui de Mathieu, car c'est le seul que je connais, ... en vrai) , on dirait un rire d'écureuil, comme ...Alvin et les Chipmunks, si mes bases de données ne se trompe pas._

 _Ecoutant mon rire, je ne pus m'empécher de rire de plus belle, rejointe pas Mathieu et Geek. Ce rire enlèvais la tension, mais pas mon mal de tête. Tellement je rigole, je laisse ma tête se posée sur le genou du Hippe et me cache la tête dans les mains. Seul le Hippie était complétement à l'Ouest totale, et me disais "T'en a trop pris Gros ! "_

 _"Alors on fait une petite sauterie et on ne m'invite même pas !", dis une voix grave et sûr d'elle._

 _Un grand silence se fit sur ces paroles, néanmoins ponctué par mes rires frénétiques que j'essayayais tant bien que mal de calmer. Suivi une minute où je le pus enfin, mais avec le silence des autres personnes de la pièce, voulant voir ce qui allait se passer entre le Patron et Moi. J'enlevis mes mains de celles du Hippie, qui me les tenaient et m'approchit du Patron avec une démarche... d'Elfe, toute contente, il manquerait plus que les oreilles, tellement ça y fessait penser. (Merci le Geek pour avoir fait ma culture...Geek ! )_

 _"T'était dans une superbe position Gamine, mais j'aurais préféré être à la place du Hippie ! On se serait éclater ensemble"_

 _Je ne pus réprimer un frisson. Cet homme a quand même tué sa fille et sa femme de sang froid, il est totalement ipprévisible. Mais bon bizarrement, je n'avais pas peur de lui, même je voulais le faire sortir de ses gonds. Cela devait être marrant à voir. Je me decide à me lancer:_

 _"-Peut-être un jour qui sait", dis-je avec un clin d'oeil, "lorsque je serais écrasé par un train en marche"_

 _Un sourire vient se poser sur les lèvres du Pervers._

 _"-En n'importe quels état ou position, tu m'intéresseras toujours Gamine"_

 _Ouh, venant du Patron, cela resemblait à des compliments et même une mini-déclaration, certes dégeulasse, mais qui as réussi à me toucher parce que je me sentis rougir, comme le Geek, avoir une châleur sur tout le corps et surtout sur mes joues._

 _Le Patron, lui, prenait sa clope dans la bouche, qui était légèment entre-ouverte... Ok, là encore des scènes que je n'avais pas encore vu se mit à mon esprit, mais comparé au scène romantique que j'avais eu depuis le début, ici c'était des scènes... je ne peut les décrire ici, c'était trop...Aie ! Bon sang, mon cerveau me fait un mal de chien..._

 _Je ne pus me retenir de faire une grimace, que les autres ont dû penser être une grimace de dégôut, face à ce qu'a dit le Patron. Celui-ci d'ailleurs se mit à se rapprocher de moi, la cigarette dorénavant dans la main. Un silence de Plomb s'abattit, jusqu'a ce qu'il arrive près de moi... Mais, vraiment très près de moi. Au point que je pouvais sentir son haleine, même si elle venait d'en bas, étant donné que je suis plus grande que lui. Menthe, cigarette, bière... et une autre que je ne pouvais définir... Une odeur... D'Homme! Oui, c'est cela! Le geek lui sent les pizzas, et le fait qu'il est enfermé dans des pièces lugubres sans forcément se laver tout les jours, trop concentré dans son nouveau jeu... la sueur. Et L'innocence. Le hippie lui, sent les plantes, et la paix. Les autres, je ne pus le dire, je n'ai pas fait grand attention, je devrais le faire d'ailleurs._

 _Je me remis de mes réveries, lorsque je sentis une main sur... Mes Fesses et qui me fessait m'avancer, sans que je le veuilles, vers les hanches du Patron, et une chose qui était dur et dressé... NOM DE DIEU! ..._

 _"Ouais Gamine, quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aurais, car j'arrive toujours à mes fins, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. "_

 _Je ne pus m'enpécher de sortir un "c'est beau de réver" et me mettre à fixer les orbites noires du Patron, qui me fixait aussi._

 _Je viens d'avoir une idée ! Mais je pense que cela mettra mal à l'aise tout le monde dans la pièce. Mais bon... c'est pour savoir, si je suis attirante. Et si cela peut faire taire le patron, si je rentre dans son jeu, et réussir une bonne fois pour toute à le déstabiliser de son flegme de criminel pervers._

 _Je me mis à faire un petit sourrire et me rapprocher encore plus des hanches et du corps du Patron, qui me fixait avec intensité (enfin de ce que je vois de ces yeux) et mis mes mains sur son torse, et le lui caressais (ce qui était assez compliqué de par sa taille). Je sentis les frissons que je lui procurais et ... Non vraiment je ne peut le dire, c'est trop degeulasse, trop Patron quoi (essayé de deviner tout seul avec votre imagination débordante et galopante... C'est fait ... Bien, bandes de pervers !)._

 _Je me rendis compte d'une chose. Si je touche le corps, c'est comme si je touchais le Corps du Geek, du Hippie, du Panda... Et de Mathieu. J'essaye de ne pas y penser pour ne pas rougir. Je mis en suite à lui toucher les bras, avec lenteur. Je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas un poil de graisse, et est même un peu musclé, hum... Je vais voir jusqu'où ce petit jeu de séduction peut aller. Et puis je devais l'avouer que ce n'était pas très dérangeant de le toucher... Vraiment pas du tout même._

 _Cela marchait à merveilles, je sentis les regards d'incompréhension des autres personnes de la pièce. Sauf du Hippie, qui lui était complétement déchiré. Je me mis à me rapprocher vraiment très près, lentement et assez sensuellement, je dois l'avouer, de l'oreille du Patron et lui chuchoter, mais de façon que les autres entendent aussi._

 _"On verra ce quand tu en diras ce soir, mon pervers des collines" et je me mis à lui mettre un main à ses fesses. Ce qui us l'effet, ...bas que vous imaginer très bien, sur le bas ventre du Patron. Je restais quelques temps comme cela, mes lèvres près des oreilles du Patron, à lui procurer des frissons de par ma simple respiration, ce que je ne pensais pas possible chez le Patron. Et ce qui me fit intérieurement plaisir d'avoir un quelquonque pouvoir sur le Pervers. Puis me dégagea de lui et me retournit vers les autres personnes de la pièce. Le Hippie me regarda en disant "Marijuana ! ", le Geek, lui détournait le regard et avait la même couleur que son tee-shirt et n'oser même plus me lancer un regard. Mais le pire était Mathieu, où je dû m'enpécher de rigoler, avec son expression ahuri et son "What ? Attend t'es sérieuse là Jeanne ? ". Je lui fis de manière discrète un clin d'oeil et un hausement de sourcils. Puis je rajoute un " Pourquoi pas, Gamin", qui lui permis de comprendre et le fis faire son petit sourrire._

 _J'ai eu le temps d'entendre un "Oh My G..." venant du Patron, qui marchait dans le piège que je lui avais tendu._

 _Lorsque j'entendis qu'on m'interpelle. Je me retourne vers la souce de cette voix, qui n'était d'autre que le Panda avec une sorte de mixture dans ... Je ne vois pas comment je peux décrire..._

 _C'est un Panda, donc c'est une patte, mais c'est un homme déguisé en Kigurumi (merci le Geek) de Panda, donc c'est une main._

 _Bref, ma pauvre tête !_

 _"Tiens, j'ai retrouvé ce soin dans les affaires de la fille, qu'on a gardé! J'espère que ça t'ira..."_

 _Il ne pus finir devant mon regard insistant. Il osait me parler, lui, qui avait tout fait pour virer l'esprit de Mathieu de SLG pour prendre sa place. Malgré le fait qu'il nous ait aidé pour sortir du monde 2.0, je ne peux que me méfier de lui. Je vais devoir faire gaffe, pour protéger..._

 _Aie! Ma tête, Merde!_

 _Et je me mis à me rendre compte d'un truc._

 _A chaque fois que je pense, à la mission que j'ai, qui est d'aidé Mathieu pour son émission et de le protéger son programme de quelquonques virus (comme ce Panda), j'ai cette horrible mal de crâne. Mais pourquoi ?_

 _Puis la lumière se fit dans mon... esprit._

 _Mathieu n'est plus un programme, mais un être bien vivant._

 _Il n'a donc plus besoin de moi pour le protéger, et pour ce qui est de l'aide dans l'emission, il a retrouvé ces ordinateurs._

 _Mais alors...?_

 _A quoi je sers?_

 _Que vais-je faire ?_

 _Qui suis-je, vu que je ne peux faire ce pourquoi je suis à la basse programmé ?_

 _Je ne servirais pas à Mathieu, ..._

 _Il va me jeter !_

 _Je suis dorénavant un outil sans intéret ! Autant jeter ce qui ne sers à rien._

 _Une boule se fait dans ma gorge. Des sanglots tarde à s'évacuer. Je dois avoir les yeux brillants, comme Le Geek, lorsqu'il est trop souvent sur son ordinateur à jouer à LOL, ou à The Witcher._

 _Je tente de passer outre ceci, est attendre que je sois seule pour laisser courir mon désespoir._

 _Tiens, ce sentiment est bien féminin, donc pas du tout lié à moi !_

 _Je prend la mixture dans la main de l'ursidé, lui sourit, lui dit un merci. Ce qui le surprit, masi néanmoins, il me répondis par un sourrire crispé et un "De rien"._

 _Puis je me précipite, sans demandé mon reste, dans la salle... de bain Du premier coup, je l'avais trouver. Serait-ce mon 6ème sens féminin?_

 _Cet empressement surprit Mathieu, car j'ai us le temps de l'entendre dire "Jeanne !"_

 _Mais je ne suis plus Jeanne!_

 _Tout ce qui fesait mon essence, moi, Une IA, a disparu depuis que je suis devenu un corps._

 _Je rentre en trombe (j'adore les expressiosn toute faite, ça c'est sûr, que ce soit dans l'ordi ou dans ce corps) et me mis instantanément à versé le reste de mes larmes dans un sanglot silencieux, pour ne pas interpeller les autres personnes de l'appartement. Mes mains tremblait d'une façon incontrolable que je tente de calmer en me les mettant sur le ... visage. Je me rendis compte que je n'allais pas si bien que je le laissais paraître à Mathieu. Je lui mentais ( ce qui est une première pour moi) pour ne pas l'inquiété, mais aussi de mettre de la distance à mon mal-être._

 _Je vais me changer les idées en regardant la pièce autour de moi. Une petite pièce, cosi avec une douche dans un coin et un lavabo juste devant moi, avec tout les ustensiles lié à la toilette: Brosse à dents, gel, dentifrice, parfum.._

 _Je me lève et alla vers le lavabo qui était à 10cm de moi, pour me mettre de l'eau sur le visage. Je regarde mes mains, qui tremblait toujours autant ; Je regarde le parfum, le prit dans ma main,enlève le goulot pour pouvoir sentir le parfum. C'est bien celui de Mathieu, je me rappelle enfin de son odeur. Je le sens avec délicatesse et le pose sur le petit meuble au-dessus du lavabo. Cette odeur me permit de calmer, mais je ne pus réprimer un regard vers le miroir. Le visage qui me scrutait à son tour, avait une tête de surprise,... Mon visage. Non, .._

 _Celui d'Alice.._

 _Blanc, fin, des cernes, dû au manque de sommeil, sous des yeux verts vif, des petites tâches de rousseur... Bref, le visage d'Alice._

 _Je sais ce que je suis ..._

 _Un symbiote, une voleuse de corps et donc de vie._

 _Je ne mérite pas d'être avec Mathieu, mais toujours dans le monde froid où je suis né, où tout est prévu dans les moindres détails, où tout progammé au millimètre près. Sauf Mathieu, ce qui a fait que je suis ici, dans ce monde qui n'est pas le mien, où je connais qu'un minime de ce qu'il s'y fait, où je ne suis pas à ma place.._

 _Car ma place est dans le monde informatique, pas dans ce monde de lumière et de sentiment._

 _Car oui, depuis que je suis dans le corps d'Alice, je ne ressens plus (enfin, si on peut dire ressentir pour ce qui est lié au monde informatique) ma mission, mais des autres choses, plus profondes et beaucoup plus humaine pour Mathieu._

 _De la tendresse, du bonheur et... oui, même si cela ne fait que 20 minutes que je suis dans ce monde, je resentais une sorte d'amour pour celui qui m'a ammener ici, qui m'a en quelques sortes libérée de cette espace clos vers ce monde de lumière, où je suis complétement perdue._

 _Mais ce ne peux pas être possible ! Je n'ai jamais éprouvé des sentiments pour quiquonque, étant moi-même une IA. Mais, j'en avais ... A ma plus grande appréhension._

 _Mais pas forcément que lui..._

 _Pour toutes ces personnalité._

 _De la tendresse pour le Hippie, mais moindre parce qu'il était quand même presque tout le temps à côté de la plaque, ce que je dois avouer avait un petit charme._

 _Aussi pour Le Geek mais beaucoup plus marqué que la personnalité précedente , que je voulais toujours prendre dans mes bras et faire des bisous sur la joue..._

 _Okay, pas forcément que sur la joue ... avec un peu de sincérité, je me vois aussi lui faire des baisers sur ses lèvres, que j'imagine douce et tendre, comme lui... hum._

 _Un béguin pour le Panda, qui a pourtant fait du mal à Mathieu, mais le kigurumi, dois-je l'avouer lui allais plutôt bien et puis, il chantait bien, faut bien l'avouer., et même en étant méchant avec Mathieu, il avait... la Classe... oui, une certaine classe en Panda Che Guevara_

 _MAIS LE PIRE !_

 _Le Pire!_

 _C'est ce que je ressens pour le Patron ..._

 _Je ne peux me l'avouer, mais le Patron est ... Sexy, Intimidant, Incroyablement sensuel et attirant à tout les point de vue, même si c'est la pire des personnalité de Mathieu._

 _Mais ce que je ressens pour Patron n'était pas forcément que... Charnelle._

 _J'avais aussi pour lui des vrais sentiments aussi, mais surtout des images d'actes... Charnels me venait en tête entre lui et moi, où je me sentais si bien..._

 _Je me vis rougir dans le miroir et je fais des signes de non avec ma tête pour me chasser les pensées assez... Privée, même assez... hum, Choquantes avec le Patron._

 _Ensuite, je pense à Mathieu. Mathieu... Ces yeux bleus, son sourrire, son visage, son odeur... Je me rendis compte qu'instinctivement mes mains avaient pris la bouteille de parfum de Mathieu et que j'enlevais le ... Goulot. Je me mis à resentir ce délicieux parfum._

 _Mais pour lui, j'avais les sentiments de ces personnalités, mais cumulé sur lui seul,... Et oui, même ce que je ressentais pour le Patron, je le ressens pour lui en beaucoup plus fort, de part le fait qu'il est le centre de toutes ces personnalités..._

 _MAIS NON..._

 _Mais bon Dieu! Que m'arrive t'il ?_

 _Je ne peux me permettre de ressentir cela de Mathieu, qui était ma mission._

 _Mais aussi pour quiquonque de l'espèce Humaine, vu que je ne suis pas une humaine._

 _Vus que je suis une IA_

 _Une vulgaire IA._

 _Qui ne sers plus à rien._

 _Mes yeux... Non, les yeux d'Alice sont rouges de par les larmes qui ne cessait d'être versées. Pour tout ce qui m'arrive..._

 _Okay, je suis dans le corps d'une femme. Mais il fallait néanmoins que j'y fasse attention... Du moins jusqu'a qu'elle revient._

 _Car oui, j'ai pris ma décision._

 _Le plus tôt possible, je me dois de revenir à ma place initiale, soit l'ordinateur de Mathieu._

 _Mais je ne veux pas le mettre au courant._

 _Je ne sais pas comment il réagirait, et je ne cherche pas à le savoir._

 _Ce qui est encore humain, car avant je n'en aurais cure._

 _J'us néanmoins une pensée assez.. Particulière. Je suis dans le corps d'un être humain. Je peux quand même le voir nu?_

 _Je me dis que oui, vu que je dois le nettoyer pour qu'il soit au plus bel état lorsqu'Alice va le récuperer._

 _Mais.. Comment il faut faire?_

 _Je suivis les automatismes du corps et lorsque j'arrive au sous-vetement, je me mis à me regarder dans le miroir... J'avais ce qu'il fallait où il fallait... Enfin, le corps d'Alice..._

 _Je me sentais pas du tout à ma place dans ce corps, mais aussi très heureuse d'être dans l'un et de ressentir... Tout, car je ne ressentais ... Rien._

 _Ce qui me refais pleuré._

 _Puis je sentis une précence. Et j'entendis derrière moi ces mots, qui me fait hérissé les poils de peur... et d'exitation._

 _"Pourquoi tu pleures? Je t'ai encore rien fait qui pourrais te faire pleurer... Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Gamine."_

 _Puis la porte de la salle de bain se refermer sur ces mots._

Alors que va t'il se passer ? Jeanne va t'elle repartir? Le Patron, que va t'il lui faire ? 

QUE DE SUSPENSE ! Et vous vous calmer ! :)

Suite au prochain épisode (on dirait trop une série américaine wesh ! ^^)

En attendant, faites travailler votre imagination et dites moi ce que vous penser comme réponse plausible à ces questions. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Salut les libellules , après une assez longues absence dû à ma reprise des cours et mon nouveau emploi du temps (La FAC, une autre façon de voir l'organisation :) ).

Je poste mon troisième chapitre (ENFIN ! ... oui j'aime aussi WTC )

Assez t'il tout étant j'espère qu'il va vous plaire car moi je l'aime assez pour... non je ne vais pas faire de spoils :)

Aime, partage et laisse un commentaire (peut-être passeras tu dans le prochain MDR... De quoi je mélange tout

Bref le suivant est en écriture

Bonne lecture mes petits vers de terre

Amicalement et avec Sensualité, bandes de Geeks

J _e suis enfermée dans la salle de bain, avec l'un des plus gros criminel pervers de la planète._

 _Je me mis automatiquement à rougir, confuse qu'il est remarqué que je pleurais._

 _Puis je me rendis compte que Patron ne me regardais pas dans les yeux. Et c'est grâce à cela que j'ai eu la précence d'esprit de me regarder, et de remarquer que j'étais vétu... avec très peu de tissus sur moi._

 _Je devais être aussi rouge que le tee-shirt du Geek et je mis mes mains devant mes... les atouts féminins de ce corps._

 _Mais le Patron, qui pendant ce temps-là en profitait pour me mater, en se léchant les babines de manières sujectives, se rapproche de moi avec empressement. Il retire mes mains de leurs emplacement et me fis reculer contre le mur de la douche, avec brutalité. Je ne pus réprimer un petit cri, qui fis dire au Patron:_

 _"On va bien s'amuser._

 _-Patron, s'il te plaît, non, pas..._

 _-On est plus aussi chaude que tout à l'heure à ce que je vois, ma coquine...", dis le Patron en mettant ses lèvres sur mon cou, qui fis à mon corps se mettre à picoter à cet emplacement et avoir la chair de poule._

 _Je ne pus malheuresement pas retenir un petit bruit de plaisir sortant de ma bouche. On ne pouvais pas... ! Je ne suis pas une humaine, et je ne suis pas dans mon corps._

 _Mais mes pensées deviennent de plus en plus confuses, à mon grand regret, mais aussi avec grand plaisir, au fur et à mesure que les mains du Patron arpentait mon corps de façons douces, ce qui tranchait avec ma vision de cet homme, que je considère comme s'arrête sur mes épaules._

 _Ces lèvres commencent à butiner mon cou... Ce qui me refit faire un petit cri, qui semblait ravir l'homme au lunettes de soleil._

 _Il délaisse la peau de mon cou, et regarda avec plaisir, la trace... Il m'avait fait un sucon ! Je le voyais sur le miroir ! Nom de Dieu !_

 _Je ne pouvais y croire. Il m'avait marqué ! Comme si j'étais une bête !_

 _Je ne pus réprimer un regard noirs vers celui-ci, qui avait délaissé ses mains de mes épaules pour mon visage. Je n'osais pas bouger... Je ne savais comment il allait réagir. Et maintenant, je ne voulais absoluement pas le chercher encore plus que je ne l'avais fait dès lors._

 _"Je te l'avais dis, Gamine, j'ai toujours ce que je cherche."_

 _Et c'est à cet instant qu'il se rapproche de mon visage. Ne voulant pas qu'il m'embrasse, je fais la première idée qui m'est venu en tête: Je me penche assez rapidement sur son cou et commence à imiter ce qu'il me fis tout à l'heure. Malgré la souffrance que je ressentais sur mes questions existencielles et mon mal de tête, je ne pus n'éprimer que du plaisir à le marquer, comme vengeance de sa marque._

 _La réspiration du criminel devenait de plus en plus sifflantes, ce qui montrait que je m'y prenais très bien._

 _Je relève ma tête et me mis à observer ses lunettes. Avec lenteur, je l'ai lui enlève et me mis à fixer ses yeux... Les mêmes que Mathieu...mais avec un regard beaucoup plus sûr de lui. Je ne pus m'empécher de dire_

 _"Et maintenant, Mon gars, tu es à moi aussi"_

 _Avant que le Patron, qui s'était mis à sourrire de façon perverse, n'ai le temps d'essayé quelques choses sur moi, on entendis dans le couloir une voix qui disait:_

 _"Jeannne, est-ce que je ... hum... Peux rentrer? Je dois te parler. "_

 _Je ne pus m'empécher de regarder dans les yeux du Patron et être un peu déçu qu'on devait s'arréter là._

 _Mais non..._

 _Je ne dois pas avoir ce genre de pensée avec ce corps qui n'est pas le mien._

 _Je lui remis les lunettes sur les yeux et lui fait un baiser... pas directement sur les lèvres mais assez près. Ce qui fit faire au Patron un de ces sourrires carnassier._

 _"On reprendra plus tard! Je vais pas te laisser en si bon compte, gamine"_

 _Puis avant de sortir de la salle, il ne pus s'empécher de me faire un baiser sur le cou, qui m'électrifia._

 _Puis il sortit. Je pus entendre de la salle de bain la conversation entre l'original et son côté pervers:_

 _"Toi ? Mais qu'est ca que tu foutais ? Avec ..."_

 _Un silence se mit._

 _"Si jamais tu as oser lui faire quoi que ce soit, ... je te jures que tu vas le regretter._

 _-Franchement Gamin, j'ai juste fais ce que tu n'aurais jamais eus les couilles de faire!..."_

 _Il fut couper par le claquement de la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit à la volée._

 _Je vis Mathieu, Rouge et anxieux qui me regardit avec insistance._

 _"Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'a rien?"_

 _Est c'est là que je me suis réveillée du songe que m'a fait faire les baisers du Patron._

 _Je me suis laissée faire, alors que je me suis dis que personne ne devait toucher ce corps, tant que je suis dedans, car je dois le garder au mieux lorsqu'elle récupéra le corps. Je n'ai pas pus tenir ma nouvelle mission... J'ai échoué._

 _Je voyais les yeux exhorbités de Mathieu sur le corps... Il rougissait de plus en plus. Puis je le voit de plus en plus flou, et le Patron dérrière qui se mit à dire_

 _"Elle est bien foutue, hein Gamin.. ? Ne mens pas! Je connais tes goûts par coeur..."_

 _Puis plus rien... je ne vis plus rien... le noir..._

 _Est-je rejoins ma vraie place, qui est l'ordinateur? Mais non, je suis pourtant si bien dans le monde de Mathieu..._

 _Ma tête.. Enfin non ... Je suis complétement perdue... que quelqu'un m'aide par pitié!_

 _Je sens un bras qui me retins et un "Jeanne", couplé des deux jeunes hommes. Ce mot était sortie de façon si anxieuse... Ils s'inquiétaient pour moi? Mais pour quelle raison?_

 _"Tu pouvais pas t'empécher, hein... ? Tu ne pouvais pas lui foutre la paix, Bordel de Dieu ?_

 _-Mais enfin quoi, je n'ai fait des trucs que je fais d'habitude au Geek, et il le supporte mieux que cela... Elle qui se la jouait fille forte, qui ose me tenir tête, en fait ce n'est qu'une meuf fragile comme toute les autres... Ce qui me deçoit un peu, je te le dis, Gamin"_

 _Il y us un petit silence aggassé. Je n'avais pas les yeux ouverts, mais j'imaginais sans mal le regard noir de Mathieu, sur sa personnalité._

 _"Tu n'écoute jamais rien!"_

 _Je sentais sans mal la colère de Math et aussi son inquiétude._

 _"Tu ne l'a donc pas écouté..? Mon clone... Enfin Steve nous a pourtant prévenu qui ne fallait pas qu'elle force... Qu'elle s'habitue à sa nouvelle façon de vivre... Bon Dieu, ce n'est pas un de tes putains d'objets sexuelle, Merde ! On ne pas te faire confiance!"_

 _Le Patron ne dit rien, ce qui me fit peur. Il risque de s'en prendre à Math de lui avoir parler sur ce ton. Je me souviens du double de Mathieu et lui-même se parlant avant qu'Alice me jettent dans le trou. Ils avaient donc parler de moi, avant qu'on ne quitte le monde 2.0?_

 _Je fus coupé dans mes pensées, par une main, chaude et douce, qui se pose sur mon front. D'après l'odeur qui s'en extirpait, je devine sans mal, que c'est celle du Patron. Il l'ôta presque immédiatement._

 _"Elle a de la fièvre. Il faut la coucher quelques parts pour qu'elle se repose"_

 _Puis senti des bras me prendre et m'elever du sol . J'était dans les bras du Patron._

 _Ce qui me fis plaisir, tout comme l'inquiétude qu'il avait à mon égard._

 _Puis je me sentis de plus en plus lourde et me sentant doucement descendre vers l'inconscience..._

Voilà la fin du troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il plaît :)

Le prochain sera un peu particulier, car ce ne sera pas centrer sur le point de vue de Jeanne, qui sera dans le coltar.

Mais alors, ...

Bon, à la prochaine

Bisous et Chocolatine (a) :)


	4. Chapter 4

Salutations Bande D'infidèles ! DESOLE POUR LE RETARD !  
Après de NOMBREUSES semaines d'attente je vous Met ENFIN le 5ème chapitre  
Qui sera un peu particulier comme je l'ai dit auparavant.

N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews (ça fait tjrs plaisir :) ) et surtout vos impressions sur ce chapitre en particulier ^^ J'ai essayer un enouvelle façon d'écrire et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en penser :) Sérieusement ! je suis pas du tout sûr de moi pour ce chapitre. :'(  
Bref, le prochain sortira sans doute en même temps que le prochain SLG...

Non peut-être pas , je vais pas trop m'avancer en disant qu'il sortira CERTAINEMENT avant le prochain WTC  
Marmites, Rhododendrons et Pets Arc-en-ciels

 **Mais bon dieu, qu'est ce qu'elle avait la morveuse?**

 **Une minute plus tôt, elle était chaude et assez magnétique,et là elle était aussi utile que le Gamin quand je le drogue.**

 **Je dois l'avouer... Elle m'avait assez exciter. Même beaucoup**

 **Je ne comprend pas...**

 **Mathieu me suis. Je sens son regard noir dans mon dos.**

 **Je sais qu'il m'en veut d'avoir était aussi loin avec franchement, c'était pourtant pas grand chose. Un suçon, qu'elle m'a rendu en plus, la tigresse. Mais sérieusemen** **t, je pense que c'est de la Jalousie.**

 **Ça** **se voit comme un godemichet fluorescent, que le Gamin était au petit soin pour la petite morveuse. Cette IA venue dans notre monde en le suivant comme un toutou.**

 **Je suis dans le salon. J'ai la Gamine dans les bras. Je ne voyais pas la fin de la soirée comme cela dans mon esprit, et cela me fait chier d'être aussi .. Inquiet pour cette Gourde.. Je pense que c'est l'angoisse de notre créateur qui vint sur moi. Ce qui me fait vraiment chier...**

 **Non mais moi, je suis pas une petite tafiolle, comme l'autre. Moi je ne m'inquiète de personne, et je n'en vis que meilleur.**

 **Mais là, elle était tombée d'un coup, peu de temps après le petit duel que nous nous sommes livré... Je dois avouer qu'elle s'en sort plutôt bien, vu qu'elle a réussi à me faire provoquer des frissons. Sans avoir de rapport. Et peu de personne n'avait réussi à le faire jusque là, malgré le nombre conséquent de conquêtes que j'ai a mon actif.**

 **Je regarde la pièce autour de moi, pour pouvoir trouver de la place pour la Petite... enfin la jeune, quoi, vous m'avez compris.**

 **Je vois le canapé avec le Hippie, je lui balance un "Dégage le Camé" et sans attendre sa réaction, je la met sur le canapé. Ainsi étendue, elle semblait offerte. Je fus coupé dans mes pensées torrides avec elle (je ne vous fais pas de dessins, hein, vous avez compris), lorsque je vis Mathieu se rapprocher d'elle.**

 **Qu'est ce qu'il lui fessait?**

 **"Elle est encore chaude", éructa t'il**

 **Ce qui a l'effet que vous vous doutez sur moi. Chaude? Je m'en étais rendu compte. Et pas qu'un peu si vous suivez ce que je veux dire...**

 **Pour être chaude, elle l'était. Elle m'a allumés de suite, alors que d'habitude, je joue juste un jeu de séduction pour arriver à mes fins. Mais là, c'est elle qui m'avait us. Comme un bleu, avec un dextérité... impressionnante, pour une IA sortie de l'ordi depuis même pas 30 min.**

 **Mathieu, alla dans sa chambre et le Geek, qui pendant le temps où elle était aller dans la salle de bain, seule, était aller dans sa chambre, revient nous voir, une part de pizza dans la main**

 **"Qui qui n'en ve... Mais ...mais ... qu'est ce qu'elle a Jeanne?"**

 **On percevait sans mal ses petits sanglots dans sa voix. Je me délectait de ses larmes.**

 **Il se rapproche d'elle et lui prit la main. Une chose en moi voulu crier., hurler.**

 **Comment ose t'il la toucher? Il n'y a que moi pourtant qui est le...**

 **Attend deux secondes, ...**

 **Je m'en fout d'habitude alors...**

 **"Geek, t'approche pas de Jeanne, elle est malade.", lui sorti notre créateur de sa chambre.**

 **-"Qu'est ce qu'elle a , Mathieu?", dit le Gamin à notre Original, avec de la colère dans la voie...**

 **Oui le petit faiblard de la portée était en colère de part Jeanne. Une fois encore, une chose en moi se réveilla.**

 **"-Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre Gamin?**

 **-Je t'ai rien demandé à toi !", me dit-il, les yeux furieux vers moi.**

 **Nom de Dieu... Le petit venait de me répondre, c'est de mieux en mieux. Je me mis à me mettre à sourire. Je sais que mon sourire provoque la peur sur ceux qui le regarde. Mais là, cela ne fis rien du tout au peureux. La vache, il doit être sacrément remonté !**

 **"-C'est toi qui lui a fait quelque chose.**

 **-Rien de plus que ce que je te fais d'habitude."**

 **Il me lança un regard...noir, qui est pourtant l'une de mes spécialité, même si mes yeux sont cachés par les lunettes. Le seul qui le fessais aussi été Mathieu, et c'est de par lui que je le fessais.**

 **Alors Le geek... ! C'étais incroyable.**

 **D'un coup, Mathieu revient, sans prêté la moindre attention à la conversation que j'avais avec le Geek, avec une couverture. Il la posa délicatement sur le corps de la Gamine. Je suis déçu. Cachée sous cette couverture, je ne pourrais plus voir son corps, qui était l'un des plus intéressant que j'ai vu... Après mes putes bien sûr. Puis Mathieu, paru remarqué quelque chose:**

 **"-Putain Patron... Merde, t'a pus t'abstenir, hein?**

 **-De quoi...?**

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il lui a fait? "me coupa le geek.**

 **Lui ce soir, ça va être sa fête.**

 **"-Il lui a fait un de ses suçons... C'est pas une de tes putes, nom de Dieu!"**

 **Le Geek, se rapprochait de l'autre, qui montrait mon oeuvre. Je l'avais bien réussi, comme d'habitude. Ja me mis à me rappeler la scène avec elle.**

 **C'était si bon, même si on a pas fait grand chose.**

 **Le geek, lui devient blanc, presque aussi blanc qu'elle d'ailleurs.**

 **Il n'osait piper mot.**

 _Je m'étais mis dans ma chambre pour commencer mon nouveau jeu, j'avais hâte! Depuis le temps que je voulais le je n'ai pas pus. Cela m'avait été impossible vu que nous étions dans le monde virtuel._

 _Mais, je me demandais ce qu'avait Jeanne pour être partie aussi vite. Elle avait peut-être besoin d'aller au toilette..._

 _Jeanne..._

 _Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle n'avait pas arrêter de me prendre dans ces bras... J'aimais bien, C'était doux... et puis...C"'étais assez moelleux.._

 _Je me sentis rougir... Jeanne étais très... Jolie. Elle me fessais penser aux elfes sylvains dans les RPG de tout genre... Ce qui me mis mal-à-l'aise..._

 _Avant c'était mon amie, car elle ne me faisais pas de méchanceté et vu que nous étions dans un monde 2.0, je n'avais pas d'appréhension, étant qu'elle n'avait pas de corps._

 _Je l'ai considéré comme un programme comme un autre ... Un genre de Evie (voir la vidéo de Squeezie sur celle-ci pour plus d'information), mais en plus perfectionner, car elle pouvait vraiment apporter des choses pour notre émission. Et donc, je n'avais pas peur de lui parler._

 _Mais maintenant... c'étais une fille, comme toutes celles qui se moque de moi à l'école. Mais elle... elle étais comme a son habitude, gentille et elle me fessait des câlins, qui était nouveau dans notre relation et nouveau pour elle aussi... Je rougis encore plus et tente tant que bien que mal à me concentrer sur mon jeu._

 _Mon nouveau compte sur le jeu vient de finir. Je me retourne et vis un restant de pizza. J'en pris une part... Je me mis à sourire en enfournant une petite bouchée dans la bouche. Elle était encore bonne._

 _J'entendis des bruits dans le couloir et me rappelle de la présence des autres dans la maison. Je vais leurs demander si en veulent une part. Comme avant cette histoire avec Le docteur Frédérique et l'Homme au masque..._

 _Je sortis de ma chambre, une part dans la main._

 _Et là je vis Jeanne, inconsciente, sur le canapé, assez peu vêtue et très blanche. Je me mis à m'inquiété. Ce qui est normal c'était mon amie. Je me mis à la vitesse de l'éclair à côté d'elle et prit sa main. Elle était Brûlante !_

 _Puis lorsque que je sûs qu'elle était malade, une chose en moi se mis à bouillir et lorsque le Patron voulus se mêlé, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'envoyer balader malgré la plus grande peur que j'avais de cet homme. Si une phobie du patron existerait, je l'aurais cette "Patronphobie" et je serais le champion de cette phobie.. Avec tout ce que j'ai vu de lui, tout ce qu'il m'a fait... Vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi..._

 _Mais la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase, c'était la marque que celui-ci lui avait laissé sur sa peau, qui étais si douce._

 _Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire du mal autour de lui! Je fis le premier truc qui me passais dans la tête, même si c'est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais fait auparavant, mais qui me rappelle le temps où j'étais le plus grand Narco-traficante du Web 3,0: Je me mis a sauté au cou du Patron. Ce qui eu l'effet de le surprendre et donc de ne pas se préparer à tomber au sol._

 _Une fois qu'il y fus, il ne pus s'empêcher de faire une grimace de douleur, qui avait pris la place de son sourire de malade, qu'il prenait toujours lorsqu'il cherchait à me faire du mal._

 _"Tu n'a pas le droit de la toucher!" Criais-je" Elle, c'est une fille bien, toi, tu es le Mal, tu n'a pas le droit"_

 _Puis mes larmes arriva vers mes yeux et sortis. Il avait fait du mal à mon amie... La seule amie que j'avais à l'extérieur de la famille un peu étrange qu'on formait avec les autres personnalité de Mathieu. Je le déteste._

 _Je me mis alors à lui donner des coups dans le ventre et en lui disant à chaque coup "Méchant!". Ce qui ne lui fis rien à par me regarder de ces lunettes noirs. Il voulut me faire descendre de sur lui, mais je lui pris le col et vit alors une chose qui m'estomaqua._

 _Au cou, il avait la même marque. Mes larmes ne coulaient plus et je me mis à contemplé le Patron._

 _"-Qui c'est qui t'a fait cela? "M'em_ _pressais-je de lui demander_

 _Puis après un silence gêné de la part de toute l'assemblée, même le Hippie,le Patron dit:_

 _"A ton avis, Gamin..."_

Je me mis à regarder Jeanne. Elle aurait fait un suçon au Patron ,lui l'expert de tout ce qui est cul dans cette maison. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'échapper un sourire du coin des lèvres. Malgré le passage d'un monde à l'autre, elle avait gardé son côté "Troll". Elle avait chercher le Patron , je le savais dès l'instant où elle me fit le clin d'œil après la scène qu'elle nous avait fait, avant qu' elle aille dans la salle de bain, aussi rapidement tout à 'heure.

Ce qui m'avait quand même inquiété, mais que légèrement. C'est pour cela que je voulais la voir, parce que, même si elle nous disait que tout allait bien, je pense que ce passage "hors de la Matrice", la chamboulée. Je la comprend d'une certaine façon. Cela me fit penser au début de "mon réveil d'entre les morts".

Mais elle avait essayer (certes à sa façon) de me rendre la vie acceptable, malgré le fait que le monde réel m'avait manqué.

Je ne pensait jamais sortir cette phrase un jour, mais je croit que j'ai us mon overdose de tout ce qui est virtuel pour le moment.

Bref, je voulus la voir dans la salle de Bain. Je la vis avec le Patron, ce qui m'étonna mais sans plus que cela, car dès qu'il était chauffé, nul ne pouvait l'arrêter. Mais le pire coup de Flippe que j'ai us, c'était lorsqu'elle s'est écroulée...

Et maintenant elle est allongé, l'air paisible, ne sachant rien de la situation qui se passe devant mes yeux.

Le Geek sur le Patron, avait les yeux si exorbités à un peu qu'ils pourraient s'inoculer spontanément.

"C'est pas possible... tu mens", dis le Geek en reprenant sa voie initiale et pleurnicharde

Le Patron, comme à son habitude se mis à faire son sourire de dégénéré. Et à rajouter:

"Pourquoi te mentirais-je, alors que je peux me vanter d'avoir chauffé une IA sortie de son ordi en même pas 40 minutes?"

Puis devant l'air hébété du Geek, il enfonça le clou avec sa délicatesse légendaire

" Tu veux la vérité Gamin ? Si l'autre con n'était pas rentrer à la salle de bain, je serais sûrement en train de conclure avec."

Le Geek, lui était vraiment qu'il se mit à nous faire l'une des plus grosse crise de larmes de tout les temps. Et s'enfuit dans sa chambre, permettant au Patron de se lever et d'épousseter son costume.

"T'était vraiment obliger de lui dire ça comme ça?", ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui balancer.

"-Ecoute, vaut mieux qu'il le sache, et qui nous foutes la paix avec ses pleurnicheries de Gamin. Et qu'il laisse Jeanne se reposer."

Attend voir... Jeanne? ... Il l'avait appeler par son prénom et pas par un surnom ridicule.

Aurait-il... ?

Non, pas lui, Le Patron n'a pas de sentiment. Mais il a l'air sur les nerfs et anxieux depuis la chute de Jeanne.

Je décide de le torturer un peu.

"-Serais-ce de la jalousie?

-Jaloux de quoi, Du con? ", dit-il avec hargne

"-De l'intérêt du Geek pour Jeanne."

Le Patron se tourne vers moi... Et c'est la que je compris... Désormais, je savais comment le faire rager.

"-Ça te prend souvent de dire autant de merde dans une seule journée, parce que, à ce que je saches, tu n'es pas une chasse d'eau?

-Et toi, cela te prend souvent de te prendre pour l'un de ces gamins pré pubère, qui se bat avec un autre pour son "amoureuse"? ", dis-je en mettant des guillemet avec mes mains sur le mot amoureuse.

Il ne me répondis pas . Il était concentré sur ce qui se passer derrière moi. Je mis mes points sur les hanches, et dit :

"-J'aurais touché un point sensible, monsieur Je-ne-possède-aucun-sentiment.

-La ferme Gamin, me dit -il en remettant en place sa clope dans la bouche, ... elle se réveille "

Je me retournes et vois Jeanne, doucement émerger et se mettre assise.

 _J'émerge_ _lentement de mon... songe. Je voyais le Hippie, proche de moi sur le canapé, qui me fixe, ainsi que Mathieu qui se retourne vers et moi, ... et Le Patron, qui me fixait. Je me mis automatiquement à rougir devant ce regard._

 _Le Hippie qui me fixait, commence à ôter, sans pression, son tee-shirt et me le tendre._

 _"-Tiens Grosse, tu auras plus chaud avec ça."_

 _Je le prit et machinalement je le met. Celui-ci était chaud,doux et sentait le Hippie_

 _"Merci beaucoup Hippie, c'est sympa pour mon Karma, gros_

 _-Ouaiis !", poussa le Hippie en se levant du canapé et se dirigeant vers le couloir._

 _Je me mis à regarder le tee-shirt et sourrit. Mon mal de tête s'était un peu estompé, et j'essayait tant bien que mal de mettre dans un coin tous les points noirs de mon existence. Je m'en occuperais plus tard, et seule.._

 _Je fus extirpé de ma fascination du tee-shirt du Hippie par une main. Celle de Mathieu. Sur mon front._

 _Je me sens rougir_

 _"Bon la fièvre est toujours là, Patron , tu peux aller chercher une infusion et des cachets pour la fièvre_

 _-Et pourquoi...?_

 _-S'il te plaît... Patron", dis-je avec une voix pâteuse mais avec néanmoins le sourire toujours fiché sur ma figure "je t'en serais reconnaissante "_

 _Il se mit à m'observer avec insistance. Bon Dieu, à quoi il pensait ?_

 _Mathieu se mit à se retourner vers le Patron, puis après quelques secondes et en grognant, L'Homme en noir, partis vers le couloir._

 _"-Est-ce que ça ... "Commençais-je à dire avant d'être coupé par Mathieu qui me dit_

 _"Jeanne, il faut que je te parle"_

Voilà le 4ème chapitre. Je commence le 5.

Salutation et compassion . :)


End file.
